clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothes Shop
The Clothes Shop (formerly known as the Gift Shop) is one of the three buildings in the Town Center. Here, members and non-members can buy clothes, colors, player card backgrounds, and flags from the catalog, the Penguin Style. Players can also as view the Treasure Book. Since January 2013, non-members are able to buy clothing from one page of the catalog. There used to be two catalogs, the Penguin Style and Big Wigs. Club Penguin later merged them, and now wigs can be bought from the Penguin Style. Every month, a new catalog is added. Sometimes, clothes from past catalogs return. A newer catalog is the Treasure Book, which was added to the Clothes Shop in October 2011. All players can view the items in it, but can only unlock items in it using a special coin code. Other than being a clothes retailer, it is also known for being a beauty salon and for hosting fashion shows. Earthquake Damage On June 20, 2008, Herbert P. Bear caused an earthquake around central Club Penguin Island using his Earthquake Driller. All the rooms in the Town Center were damaged, but the Gift Shop got the most damage. The ground floor of the building fell into the ground, and only the Gift Shop Rooftop and the managers room was visible. The windows were cracked and damaged and the clothes were scattered here and there, as well as the other things. The Secret Agent used a Helium balloon to lift the Gift Shop up, and then covered the hole with a large net, so the building could not fall down again. The building was soon repaired by construction penguins. Fictional Clothes Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Clothes Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the Clothes Shop, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner walks around the shop, talking to managers. **Costume: ***Formal dress ***Tuxedo ***Suit * Manager: The manager oversees everything at the shop. They sit behind the cash register with a cashier. ** Polo T-shirt * Assistant Manager: The assistants walk around telling penguins they look good in the article of clothing they are trying on and helps the manager with all duties. **Costume: T-shirt * Cashier: The cashier sits at the cash register serving customers and collecting the money. **Casual Clothes *Associate: Associates help customers choose what they want. **Costume: members: nice shoes, a Polo T-shirt, and a tie. **Non-members: Anything * Robbers: Robbers usually go straight to the cash register and say "Robs cash register," "Takes money," or "Steals." They also sometimes walk up to people and "rob" them. They are often mean. After a "robbery," many penguins leave the Clothes Shop and go to the Town and say "_______ is back and robbing please find him/her" or "agents keep a lookout." This isn't exactly a job. **Costume: Pot of gold and robber items from the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 or **Black Hoodie **Black Toque **Mask *Cleaner/Janitor: The janitor usually goes around the shop and cleans the shop. *After some time they go to the Manager and asks for their salary. **Costume: Mop And Bucket *Cloth Inspector: The cloth inspector usually comes out every five minutes and inspect the clothes. An associate writes the grades of the cloth. **Costume: Top Hat, Monocole, Tuxedo or a turtleneck, black dress shoes. *Hairdresser: stands near the chairs and says "Cuts hair," or "Shows new hairdo." Costume: *Any apron, mostly a black apron. *Any wig, sometimes the newer wigs. Pins *Soccer Ball pin *Tropical Bird Pin *Imperial Pin Parties *During the April Fools' Party 2008, the Gift Shop was white with dark tan lines. *During the Halloween Party 2008, there were lots of pumpkins. *During the April Fools party there was an Easter egg hidden in one of the displayed hats. *During the Medieval Party 2009, the Gift Shop was a market including a Medieval Catalog. It was the same with the Medieval Party 2010, even the 2011 ones. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the Gift Shop was decorated with ornaments, snowflakes, and other things, but it wasn't heavily decorated. *During the Puffle Party 2010 the Gift Shop looked like Puffle furniture on the outside but on the inside it was normal. *During the April Fools Party 2010, the door outside leads to the Iceberg. *During Fashion Show, the entire shop was bit like Night Club, since it is a place for dancing. *During Medieval Party 2012, the entire shop is heavily decorated. It has brown table in middle, there is a table with pizzas & fireplace next to it, water fountain next to the pizza table, and on right is a 'stall' selling Medieval-related clothes. During Medieval Party the shop is renamed 'market'. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012, it was turned into a superhero costume store. It was divided, one half for the heroes and the other for the villains. *During the Halloween Party 2012, the Gift Shop had Halloween decorations up. *In November 2012, the Clothes Shop had a completely new makeover, along with the Pizza Parlor and the Dance Club. *During the Holiday Party 2012, The Clothes Shop was designed to look like a toy store. *The same design used in the Holiday Party 2012 was used in the Holiday Party 2013. Trivia *The Penguin Style catalog will open upon attempting to enter the changing rooms. *The first event ever held in the Gift Shop was the Fashion Show. *In Penguin Chat 3 you could not enter the Gift Shop. If you did you would be redirected to the Penguin Chat 3 online store. *In the top right corner of the Clothes Shop, there are some rare items in display cases, such as the Hawaiian Lei, the Beta Hat, and the Christmas Scarf. *It was renovated for The Journey on November 1, 2012 along with the Dance Club and the Pizza Parlor. *The Gift Shop was renamed the 'Clothes Shop' in November 2012. *Its swf name is shop. Gallery Exterior Gsold.PNG|The Clothes Shop exterior from 2005-2012. (Note: It is named the Gift Shop) 123kitten1Clothes_Shop.png|The Clothes Shop exterior. Puffle party 2012 gift shop exterior.PNG|The exterior of Clothes Shop during the Puffle Party 2012, the Puffle Party 2013 and the Puffle Party 2014. MonstersUniversityTakeoverClothesShopBuildingExterior.png|The Clothes Shop exterior during the Monsters University Takeover. Hallo13gs.PNG|The Clothes Shop exterior during the Halloween Party 2013. PirateParty2014ClothesShopExteriorBuilding.png|The Clothes Shop exterior during the Pirate Party 2014. Map icons File:Outside_view_of_GiftShop.png|The view of the Clothes Shop from the map. HalloweenParty2010GiftShopMapIcon.png|The Gift Shop as seen during the Halloween Party 2010. Graphical Designs File:Gift_Shop_2005.jpg|The 'Gift Shop' before the salon chairs were added. File:Gift Shop.png|The old Gift Shop design. File:New_Gift_Shop-.png|The current 'Clothes Shop' design. Parties 2008 AprilFoolzParty08GiftShop.PNG|During the April Fools' Party 2008 Halloween 2008 Gift Shop.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 2009 MedievalParty2009GiftShop.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009GiftShop.png|During Sensei´s Fire Scavenger Hunt HalloweenParty2009GiftShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Gift Shop.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 2010 MedievalParty2010Gift Shop.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010 HalloweenParty2010GiftShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2010 Holiday Party Gift Shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2010 2011 2011 April Fools Party Clothes Shop.png|During the April Fools' Party 2011 MedievalParty2011GiftShop.png|During the Medieval Party 2011 Gift Shop1.1.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2011 2012 GiftShopFashionShow.png|During the Fashion Show Medieval Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During the Medieval Party 2012 Gift Shop MSHT Party.png|During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Gift shophalloween2012.png|At the Halloween Party 2012 Operation Blackout 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|During the Holiday Party 2012 2013 Gift Shop Hollywood.png|During the Hollywood Party HalloweenParty2013ClothesShop.png|During the Halloween Party 2013 OpPuffleClothesShop.png|During Operation: Puffle ClothesShopHolidayParty2013.png|During the Holiday Party 2013 2014 Salon.png|During the Prehistoric Party 2014 (Stone Salon at that time). ClothesShopTheFair2014.png|During The Fair 2014. Muppets 2014 Rooms Shop.png|During the Muppets World Tour. Gift Shop PP2014.png|During the Puffle Party 2014. Future Party Party5.png|During the Future Party (Robo Shop in the future). Other Gift-shop1.png|A sneak peek of the new look. GiftShop-StaffOnlyDoor.png|The Gift Shop Office door for staff only, before the renovation. Kc1tCEa.png|All the items on display at the Clothes Shop (items include: Blue Polo Shirt, Orange Hoodie, Christmas Scarf, Party Hat, Golden Viking Helmet, and Hawaiian Lei). Names in other languages See also *Sport Shop *Changing Rooms *Rooms SWF *Clothes Shop *Old Gift Shop Music *Music Category:Shops Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms Category:Beta